The Lady & The King
by lightsabove
Summary: Constantine, a were-jackal, is hated and just wants to be left alone. He is floored when a prophecy is revealed: "The lady of the water will wed the king of the jackals. Only they can destroy the dark harbinger." He has no idea what it means, but it probably includes Nixie Glendower. No one else made his heart beat as hard as it did. (Constantine/OC) Were-Hunter Series (Varyk, too)


_Fog wrapped around her body while her ears strained for some kind of noise. It was eerily quiet in this dark, misty place. Frowning, Nixie wrapped her arms around her middle. Her mind was fuzzy, not able to completely put together where she truly was. Nixie's chest tightened, causing her to suck in a shaky breath. A shiver slid over her skin. Her view was frightening mist swirling in darknesses. Shadows passed by within five feet of her, causing Nixie to suck in another breath. Suddenly, a shadow floated closer, seeming to walk slowly toward Nixie._

" _S-stop…" she whispered, holding herself tighter. Nixie tried to take a step back, but her body was frozen to the ground that wasn't there. She started to shake, terrified of the shadow that was now only a few feet in front of her. It was only a moment later the shadow turned into the shape of a woman. Nixie swallowed hard, her brows furrowed with confusion. The blurry shape in front of her was her mother. "M-mom?"_

" _Don't be frightened, my dear." The voice came from the shadow, her mother's but not really. It couldn't be - she was dead. The woman had raven hair, which lay loosely down her back to her hips. It was thick and wavy, just like Nixie's, although Nixie's hair was cut at her shoulders. The pale pink lips had a soft smile, while the round face had a look of patience and sympathy. It looked like her mother, with her bootcut dark washed jeans and soft dark blue fitted t-shirt. She also was the same body type as Nixie - short and slim._

" _Where am I?" Nixie asked softly, finding it easier to speak. The pressure of the mist had lightened enough to let her relaxed and stop shivering. It was still dark, the only light coming from an unknown source. Shadows passed by them constantly._

" _Don't be frightened," the replica of her mother spoke once more. "I need to speak fast. Take my hand." Nixie stood still as stone as her mother lifted a hand toward her. "Nixie, please, this is important." The voice was now stern, a tone Nixie recognized immediately. Taking her mother's hand, Nixie was surprised to feel the warm skin in her own._

" _What's happening, Mom?" she asked, comforted by holding her mother's hand._

" _Something is coming, and you need to understand who you are."_

" _I don't understand."_

 _Suddenly, the misty that moved around them thickened, causing Nixie's body to freeze on the spot just like in the beginning. Shivering again, Nixie held her mother's hand tightly. Whispers from the shadows moving around them seemed to start, growing louder with each moment._

" _Nixie, listen to me carefully. The lady of water will wed the king of the jackals."_

" _What?" Nixie blinked, breathing heavily from the pressure of the mist around her._

" _I'm not finished," came the firm but caring voice. Her mother started to fade, Nixie's hand falling through her mother's hand easily. "The lady of the water will wed the king of the jackals. Only they can destroy the dark harbinger."_

" _Mom, what's happening?" Nixie cried out, shuddering as the mist pulled her mother to disappear in the darkness. "Mom!"_

Nixie Glendower woke up in a cold sweat, panting as she opened her eyes. In front of her was the ceiling, and right at her back was the new, soft mattress she had just bought not a day before. The dark red silk sheets were tangled around her body. Nixie hadn't gotten to buying a comforter, but considering how humid it was in New Orleans at the moment, it wasn't at the top of her shopping list.

Her body had a thin layer of moisture all over, and Nixie wasn't sure if it was from the normal humidity or the weird dream she had just had. Taking one last deep breath, she felt herself calming as she sat up and untangled herself from the sheets. As she stepped into the shower with cool water raining down on her, Nixie thought about her dream. Her mother had appeared often in her dreams after her death three weeks ago, but nothing like this. The earlier dreams were more like memories.

Her mother had raised Nixie on her own, from birth until she was eighteen. Even after Nixie had moved out of the house, she had a very close relationship with her mother. The day after Nixie had turned twenty-seven, her mother caught the flu. Even though it was a simple virus that could be easily overcome, Nixie's mother had been unusually overcome by the virus. Within six months, Nixie's mother was gone. Sadness overwhelmed her as she thought back to that terrible time.

Nixie swallowed hard, closed her eyes, and let the cool water wash away the memories of the odd dream. She was in there longer than normal, as Nixie was quick and efficient in the shower usually. Finally, after the cobwebs of memories and mist were gone from her mind, Nixie dressed in simple jean shorts and a fitted t-shirt. It was one of her favorites, a dull navy blue with a large drop of water in a lighter blue color right in the middle. Brushing her hair was quick, as well pulling it up into a ponytail at the back of her head.

Frowning into the mirror, Nixie saw dark circles underneath her gray eyes. Not one for using too much makeup, Nixie only used enough concealer to mask the remnants of her exhausting dream. Her face was round, like her mother's, but her lips were fuller, like her father's. A dark pink, they didn't need lipstick to be noticed. Not that she knew much about her father. As Nixie strolled into the kitchen with a yawn, she saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. Habitually, Nixie sucked in a breath, panicked that she was late, but remembered quickly that she wasn't a teacher anymore in Northern California. After her mother's death, Nixie had inherited her family home just outside New Orleans. She had no idea about this home, but her mother had given it to her according to her will. The home, and her mother's family, were almost as much as a mystery as her father and his family were. Now she had enough money in the bank to 'understand' herself, as her mother's will had commented.

Her dream from last night came back to her as she pour herself a bowl of Cheerios. Stepping around two large boxes stacked in the middle of her kitchen, Nixie quickly pulled out the milk from the nearly empty refrigerator, poured it into the bowl, then put it back.

"She said it in the dream," Nixie muttered to herself as she took a bite. It was a quick few steps to the small, square card table and metal folding chair that was her dining set. She got as comfortable as she could, then took another bite. "Understand who I am. What the hell does that mean?" After a few more spoonfuls, Nixie remembered the other part as well.

"Lady Water will… marry a jackal?" Nixie slurped down the rest of the milk in the bowl then stood. "No, that's not quite right." Placing it in the sink, Nixie left the bowl and spoon to wash later. She knew that it was important to remember the exact wording - why, she had no idea. "Okay, think. You're a pro at remembering your weird dreams." She sat back at the card table and blew out a breath slowly.

Nixie closed her eyes and worked on putting herself back into the dream. It was fuzzy, but she could hear her mother's voice and see the form she had taken. There were also shadows roaming, which made Nixie's heart beat a little faster with instinctive fear.

" _The lady of the water will wed the king of the jackals. Only they can destroy the dark harbinger."_

"What does it mean, Mom?" Nixie whispered, her eyes still closed. Her hands were folded in her lap. Shivering, she remembered the cold feel of the mist as it pressed against her and took her mother away.

" _Something is coming, and you need to understand who you are."_

Nixie swallowed hard as she opened her eyes. What was coming, and what did it have to do with her?

* * *

 _Well, fuck, here we go again,_ Constantine thought with a roll of his eyes. Leaning against the brick wall in the shadows of the old buildings, the Were-Jackal had his arms crossed over his chest as his brother stalked toward him. It was too early in the morning, barely 10 in the morning. Constantine pressed his lips together, waiting for harsh words or even the swing of a fist. Instead, Varyk stopped in front of him, hands in his suit pockets, and narrowed his blue eyes, his dark hair at his shoulders moving in the humid breeze..

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice even and almost pleasant. Varyk stared at him a moment more, then his lips curled in disgust.

"Savitar needs to speak with us."

Constantine blinked and frowned. Straightening, he shook his head at the thought. _No fucking way_ , he thought. Varyk seemed to read his mind, which irritated Constantine even more.

"Get your ass there or we'll both be slaughtered. You know how fucked up Savitar is. Who knows what he's thinking." With that, Constantine's brother turned on his heel and left, disappearing around the corner of the building.

Constantine didn't want to deal with the head of the Omegrion, but if he didn't show up when called, Savitar could destroy him with a blink. No one really knew the dude's background, but he was scary as hell. Not that Constantine would admit it to anyone. He growled to himself as he walked out from between the buildings and shoved his hands into the pocket of his worn jeans. The faded t-shirt and converse shoes made him look like a typical guy in his late twenties strolling down the street. If his sentinel markings weren't magically hidden, though, Constantine might have seemed as dangerous as he really was.

"Didn't even come to me himself, that fucker," Constantine muttered, glaring in front of him at no one in particular. The sidewalk became busier with tourists and natives alike, the sun starting to bring the humidity even higher as midday came closer. He had to sidestep a family of four, two kids and a happy husband and wife. It made him sneer, the children getting a glance and starting to whine to his mother about the 'scary man'.

As he felt guilt at frightening the child, a body brushed against his side. Usually he would just ignore it, maybe growl a curt comment before continuing, but something was different with this time. His stomach dropped and his heart beat in his chest. Thinking it was his instincts telling him danger was near, he turned quickly, zeroing on the person who had made contact with him as they passed. Instead of a Daimon or another Were-person coming to cause a scene, it was a women, short and slim, with dark hair and pale skin.

His breath caught. Suddenly, she turned toward him, frowning. They caught eyes, and Constantine felt like a complete moron standing there in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking around him. _What the fuck?_ he thought as he turned around and continued to stomp through the crowd. Suddenly, the world turned white and he was on a beach, with Varyk and Savitar both piercing him with dangerous eyes.

His brother was in the same suit, dark and professional looking, which looked odd with the sandy backdrop. Savitar was in his usual attire - the surfer look that lied about who he truly was. Constantine crossed his arms and stayed in his spot in the sand, lips pressed together.

"It's your turn," Savitar finally said, making it sound like Constantine was going to fall over and die any moment. It was almost… gleeful. Varyk frowned, confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your fate has been determined, Constantine, and it will affect both of you, and your future generations."


End file.
